Wretched Reality
by JayBirds
Summary: Being thrust into the world of Attack on Titan wasn't exactly planned on my part, especially not remembering how anything progressed in the story or even falling in love with the enemy... And then that man with the huge eyebrows! Gah! Don't even get me started on him! Reiner x OC then Erwin x OC later. Reiner/OC Erwin/OC


_Wretched Reality_

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

* * *

><p>I was around twelve when they first found me. At least, that was what I liked to believe. Amnesia is a tricky business to deal with, you see. Of course, my amnesia only ran with my extant and currently occupied life. The life where things called Titans roamed the lands and devoured any humans in sight.<p>

You know what I'm talking about. You've all seen the show, obviously, or else why would you be reading this?

Yes. I'd lived in your world before…I couldn't remember. Maybe I'd died. Maybe I was dreaming.

I'm getting sidetracked. You get the gist, right? I'd lived in your world before something obviously, and most likely detrimental, happened to me and I somehow wound up in the dystopia of the world called "Attack on Titan", or "Shin…", "Shine..."—Whatever the Japanese name is called. Never really cared for the Japanese name, obviously. I'd only watched the English dubbed version.

Again, I'm getting sidetracked.

Anyways, let's get on with my story, shall we?

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. My mind was groggy, my eyesight poor so the realization of me not being in a familiar setting hadn't hit me as soon as one would think (or that everything was too bright in color in contrast to our real world). Of course, it wouldn't have had been the first time I awoke in a place I didn't remember falling asleep in, so the thought didn't strike me as strange.

I moaned, feeling the instant uncomfortable feeling of a dry, scratchy throat from dehydration. Coughing into a fist I looked around unhurriedly, my mind finally processing that this wasn't a room I was familiar with; the smells were off and the bed was too squishy for my normal hard bed I was use to sleeping on, everything else, however, was still a blur.

"Oh," an unfamiliar voice spoke up, sounding surprised, and a bit uplifted, "You're finally awake." A woman finally came into view, her white dress and cap the first thing I noticed and basically the only thing I perceived in my bleary vision, making me suspect I was in some kind of hospital or clinic. "How are you feeling, sweetie? Anything hurt, do you need a glass of water?"

I disregarded her tone and nodded my head. Once my thirst was quenched I would tell her not to talk to me like some complaisant child. She smiled warmly, or what I guessed was so since all I could see was her face distorting slightly through the blur and a satisfactory hum in response, and walked away out of my view. I heard a door open, a little wait, and then a door closing before the nurse came back with a glass of water. I reached for it when she offered it and returned her smile in a silent thank you so I would seem polite, but I instantly frown and ended up dropping the water when she relinquished her grip. I laid there frozen, unable to move, staring at something that shouldn't be right. Something that was undoubtedly wrong.

As you can probably guess, my eyesight finally decided to work again.

My hand was tiny!? But that wasn't the only strikingly revelation I'd come to realize.

I was also a…

_Cartoon…_

A moment's pause to let the shocking cognizant realization to just sink right in.

Or not…

Everything was bright and vibrant, all the lines thick and…well black, like a cartoon. Not realizing how everything looked when I first awoke only seemed to bewilder me and questions my state of mind to a certain degree.

Then there was that other thing…my eyes moved alarmingly to my legs lying underneath the blankets of the bed I was occupying; short and barely reaching halfway. Either I was in a long ass bed made for basketball players or—and considering how small my hands were, and chubby—I shrunk…

My mind couldn't comprehend at the time the two significant elements of perplexedly, mind-blowing revelations that wanted to put me in a state of hysteria, that instead of freaking the fuck out, I just froze. Not completely, but enough to make me wonder how I didn't freak out right away like any sane person would be doing when put in this sort of situation.

"What the…" But I couldn't finish the sentence, too stunned to even think properly.

"Oh dear," the woman gasped, instantly by my side and misunderstanding my act of dropping the glass of water that was now precariously shattered on the ground below. "Are you in pain? Please, tell me where it hurts?"

I ignored her, or I just didn't hear her, my thoughts too preoccupied with freaking the fuck out and, at the same time, frozen and uncomprehending. My hands timidly shook as they guardedly reached for my face, smoothing over my rounded cheeks and too large eyes. I felt my face stretch as my eyes grew wider in dubious stupefaction. Apparently, the only thing I could accomplish at the second.

My thoughts ran over different scenarios, reasons why this was happening to me. The first being that I was dreaming, but I knew deep down that this wasn't a dream; that I was feeling things, hearing, seeing things that were too clear to be a simple dream. I'd never had a dream that seemed too real. No. This was different.

I didn't come up with a second reason. There was no logical-at least not one my befuddled mind could think of at that very moment-explanation to explain my predicament.

"I need to see a mirror," I told the lady, now hearing how childish my voice actually sounded. Maybe I was imagining things, maybe if I just looked in a mirror I would see that it was all in my imagination…if that made any sense.

Maybe I was tripping on acid…

"I don't think you should be getting up, dear. You need to recuperate, regain your strength…" She paused, a sudden flash of apprehension darkening her once calm, quiet eyes. "After what you've most likely been through…" she trailed off, her eyes shadowing further in, what looked like, empathetic sympathy.

What the hell was she pitying me for?

Slowly, as my frozen mind and thoughts began to thaw by the passing heated seconds, my breathing became haggard and my limbs began to tremble in trepidation. My cognitive thinking began to comprehend my situation, and again after reaching the pinnacle of my freaking out, my rationalization began to peek its little head and a sudden calmness overtook my senses. I needed to have a level head to think this through, maybe I was hallucinating and all this would pass within time.

"What happened?" I asked as calmly as possible, only flinching slightly from my young voice.

"You mean," she hesitated again, her eyes scrutinizing my own in search of something, "You don't remember?" When I shook my head no I noticed her eyes shift again in pitying comprehension. I gritted my hands and bared with it, right now I only needed to get passed this…hallucination and not get aggravated over the way she was acting toward me.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this," she began slowly, probably trying to think of a way to get out of explaining my predicament. Maybe she knew why I was like this? "Maybe I should go get Charles to explain everything to you. He was the one who'd found you after all."

I nodded my head in agreement, finding it a bit relieving that she was leaving and sending in someone who, hopefully, wouldn't look at me like some tragedy.

She smiled at my agreement, finding her own relief in not having to clarify my apparently alarming and most likely recent past events that most likely put me in this discomforting situation.

After telling her for the umpteenth time that I was all right and didn't need any more of her assistance, she left. A doctor came by and checked my vitals and whatnot, checking to see if I was in good health, asking my name and only receiving a silent stare from me. I would have had chanced in asking him why I was seeing everything as a cartoon if he didn't give me the same look the nurse lady had given me, and in doing so, I hesitated, trying to find the nerve to confess my condition to him, but ended up not giving in due to a nagging feeling of staying quiet for a little while longer.

As I waited for this Charles guy my mind raced through everything I could remember before ending up here. My memories were foggy, unclear, and I couldn't remember the last thing I did at home…in the _real _world. Of course, for all I knew, this was the real world and I was just hallucinating everything as a cartoon and me as a child.

But deep down, I knew that everything I was thinking was only a ruse to keep me calm for the time being.

Of course, that calm would soon come down to a crashing halt when I'd finally took a fleeting glance outside the window a little ways from my bed.

At first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary, just an alleyway that lead to an empty street. But when my eyes strayed further back and locked onto how strange, and old, the buildings appeared to be, I began to take a closer look; adjacent to the odd looking buildings lied a wall, standing tall and proud and oh so familiar.

I shot up in bed, ignoring the pain of unused muscles and ligaments and threw my legs over the side of the mattress and falling to the ground on bear, cold feet. I staggered stiffly to the window, my hands trembling and lying against the wooden window arch as my eyes peered out in wide, unbelieving discombobulation.

The whole city or town, whatever, was surrounded by a giant wall that stood high and unyielding to the world outside. Then, the recognition decided to hit me like a bag full of bricks, making my feet quake in its own consternation. I fell to the ground, a hysteric crack of a smile forming on my parched, split lips.

I was hallucinating about Attack on Titan? Of all cartoon anime's…why this one?

But what if—what if this wasn't a hallucination? What if this was real and I was stuck in some two-dimensional world full of giant humanoid creatures eating people?

I felt it, deep down, that it was all true, but with my own stupidity at the time, I wouldn't accept it. Not yet, not until I saw more evidence. Saw…I didn't really know what I wanted to see, how far I had to go to see if this was my actual reality now. But, damn it, this just couldn't be real…!

Before I could delve any deeper in my delirious state of a mind, a knock resounded through the room followed by the door opening.

"I hope you're awake because Charles is here…oh dear!" Footsteps echoed around me, through me, and I saw the presence of the nurse beside me in my peripheral vision. Ignoring her, or just not having the sudden strength to acknowledge her in my sudden dismay of everything sane, I slowly slumped to the ground, the resounding thud of my bare knees hitting the floor beneath the only sound I heard in my complete and utter horror fest that was ensuing in my cranium.

Hands cupped my cheeks, turning my stiff, petrified neck in a direction it obviously didn't want to turn, but somehow complied when I was met with the deep brown eyes of the nurse. "You're okay, you're safe," she spoke slowly, comfortably like it was something she'd rehearsed before, "No one's here to hurt you, you don't need to be frightened."

Again, she misunderstood my actions, misinterpreting me horror stricken face and stance. I didn't stand to correct her, I couldn't. My body was in complete shutdown, finding the truth of my situation to be false, an erroneous disposition. But the thought of it actually being true, immobilized me from reenacting the simplest of reactions.

Cold. I remembered feeling cold at that very moment.

And then, reality slowly fell back into place, warmth tingling my fingertips and bringing me back from my once frozen constitution. I blinked, letting a sigh fall from my lips, a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Sorry, sorry," I began a little tiredly, and breathlessly, "I-I just had a little melt down, that's all. I'm good now, promise." I smiled to show that I was okay, this time not flinching at my small, childish voice.

She returned the smile, though only half-heartedly, another practiced act I was sure. She probably dealt with a lot of patience like me, whatever my diagnosis or predicament ensued for the time being.

"That's good, sweetie," she began slowly, helping me up to my feet and guiding me back to the bed, "If you feel up to it, Charles is here to see you. He came as quickly as he could once he heard you have awoken."

Sitting down in the bed and letting the nurse tuck the bed sheets around me, I glanced toward the door and saw someone standing there, staring at me; deducing me with his bright blue eyes. And what he was wearing made my eyes bulge out of their sockets…

The Wings of Freedom; the Survey Corps, Scouting Regiment, or maybe the recon corps, which sounds better to me, in my own opinion.

But basically, what I'm getting at is that at that very moment in time, I was having another freak out session inside my befuddled cranium.

His eyes never left mine as he slowly walked into the room, his dark tresses of hair partially covering his eyes as they swayed when he walked, didn't even conceal the look of wonderment…and pity in his eyes. Which, in a way, sort of pissed me off…

And then suddenly, just like that, all of my fear, my paralysis of panicky, petrified anxiety decided to take a leap of faith out of my system leaving behind a pure, unadulterated agitation.

"I don't get it," I began slowly as I watched this towering man walk over to me and take a seat in a stool the nurse provided before promptly leaving the room to give us two some privacy.

"What don't you get?" the man asked, his voice one of average baritone for a man his height and size. Nothing too deep for his somewhat boyish looks.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some walking tragedy?"

There was silence as I saw the man visibly stiffen, his eyes calculating and sharp as he looked into my own, almost like he was in search of something. He inattentively leaned forward, placing an elbow in the side of the bed as he regarded me.

"Tell me," he began slowly too, either mocking me or was genuinely concerned about the wellbeing of my mind that he took things slowly in hopes I would understand better. The latter wasn't the more preferable choice. "What do you remember before waking up?"

His eyes didn't blink, didn't move from mine as they continue to discern me, in their somewhat contriving way.

I could literally feel my eye twitching with pure malice anger that was slowly building up within me, but then a certain thought struck me:

_If this shit was all true and I'm really stuck in Attack on Titan, then what the hell am I going to tell people? I couldn't just tell them I'm from a greater world that created this world for mere entertainment and found amusement in their suffering. I would be sent to an insane asylum, if they even have one, or to the military police where I'll be humanly executed…or not. Did they even have humane rights? I don't think so…shit, I don't remember… wait, and I still need to answer this guy! SHIT! What am I going to say?!_

"I-I don't r-remember…" I stuttered, finding it hard to look into his equivocal eyes.

He raised one eyebrow, giving me an obvious, and overly dubious skeptical look, making my eyes shift uncomfortably at the disquietude they brought upon me. I could literally feel the beads of sweat trickling down the side of my face as another wave of uneasiness deprecated my senses.

"You don't remember?" he repeated, almost sounding mockingly, but telling from his character, he didn't mean it to sound it like so. "What exactly do you not remember?"

He didn't believe me. Of course, why would he believe me since I couldn't even look him in the eyes? I needed to calm down, get a grip. From past experiences, in the _real _world, I was never a good liar. Of course, it wasn't like I was truly lying. I actually did not remember anything that happened to this body I was currently inhabiting. So, in a way, I was telling the truth, just scatting around the actual truth of my minds concrete validity.

I looked him full on in the eyes, mustering up all the courage my newly acquired little body could produce and told him the absolute truth. "I don't remember anything, I don't know why I'm here, where I am, who you are, or what the hell is even going on!" I gave a moment's pause as I watched his eyes furrow on my sudden declaration, then continued, "I-I don't even remember where I came from…" I could feel my own eyes squint in uneasiness, something I was truly feeling as I felt the reminiscences of my earlier worries and anxieties resurface. "I don't remember anything…"

He continued to sit on his stool, his brows still furrowed and his mouth cupped by his hands as he leaned against them on my bed. Our eyes stayed locked, not once did I look away as my own slowly converted back to normal, the anxiety leaving them as I awaited his response patiently.

I saw something flash in his eyes, a final decision as he opened his mouth to speak, "You were found outside of wall Maria – do you remember why?"

"…No." Wasn't wall Maria…wait, something happened to it, right? Why couldn't I remember?

"Do you remember your name?"

Now that was something I needed to think about, but waiting too long would seem a little questionable. So, coming to a quick―and maybe not so smart—decision, I decided to give my real name.

"Quinn."

A small smile formed on his lips, either finding my not so hesitant response amusing or was was congratulating me on my honesty. I wanted to believe the latter.

"So, why was I outside of the wall?" I asked straight forward, hoping he would shine some light on my not so fortunate disposition.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. We found you—"he hesitated, a small crease forming on his forehead as he contemplated his next words carefully, "Unconscious on the outside, how you survived is a mystery in and of itself."

In and of itself? What was that supposed to mean? Then another more important question popped into my disoriented mind, one I felt an overwhelming desire to ask no matter what the outcome may have been.

"How was I found?" That question alone seemed like the most important thing to me at the time. I just needed to know how I was found and in what state, knowing that much, I felt, would quell some turmoil wrecking chaos inside of me. Even if it was just a little bit of it.

His forehead creased again, a sort of worry crossing his features. "Why would you think such a question needed to be ask?"

"Because," I stopped to take in an even breath, finding his sudden hesitance to tell me the truth a little alarming, "I fell there is something more you're not telling me. I can see it in your face."

Another smile graced me with its presence. "You're very observant. I good quality to possess…in most circumstances." But the praising smile soon vanished and replaced with acute sobriety seriousness. "You were found outside the wall in a pool of human blood without a single scratch on your person. When taken onto my horse you awoke for a brief second in a hysteric state." He looked me straight in the eyes and I knew what he was going to say next would change everything. "You screamed something about you killed them all, every last one of them. Your mother, brother, everyone you ever cared about. They were all dead because of you."

Great, I was in possession of a sociopathic child. Today couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: First attack on titan fic! It was supposed to be longer with meeting Eren and the gang, but I thought this was a good spot to stop. Charlie is another OC of mine so if there is a character in AOT with the same name tell me so I can change his. Also, this takes place a year before the fall of Wall Maria. Any flames are accepted but if you're a quest reviewing then it will not show up in the reviews 'cause have to approve guest reviews and I will not approve flames…even though I don't know why someone would flame a first chapter…<strong>

**My OC will be a little witty and idiotic later on when she has a certain mind set, especially in the beginning. I do plan on doing some character development later on with her.**

**I do appreciate reviews in what you think. I do believe people tend to click on a story more often if it gets lost of reviews/alerts and favorites, so please tell me what you think!**

**Even though this is a Reiner (in beginning) and Erwin (Later on) romance, it will not center on them alone. Erwin will have a little work up because…well, you'll read I guess ;) )**


End file.
